


Повернись.

by Pandorra



Series: Цикл. Тики и Канда. [8]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra





	Повернись.

Ты просыпаешься всего за несколько минут до восхода солнца. Какой бы страстной, изматывающей нас обоих ни была ночь, когда бы ты ни уснул и сколько бы часов ни спал, ты просыпаешься за несколько минут до восхода солнца. Мы жертвуем сном, отдыхом, силами ради нескольких лишних минут вместе. Уставшие, вымотанные, но невероятно счастливые, мы засыпаем порой под утро. Но ты всегда просыпаешься на несколько мгновений раньше солнца. Знаешь, а я совсем не сплю. Весь остаток ночи я слушаю твоё дыхание и смотрю на твоё лицо. Самое красивое и единственное для меня.  
Ты одеваешься в полутёмной комнате, неторопливо, но чётко отмеряя свои движения. Я остаюсь в постели и просто смотрю. Я пытаюсь поймать твой взгляд, но ты не хочешь поддаваться, смотришь куда угодно, только не в мои глаза. Я наблюдаю за тобой, лениво закуривая сигарету, и думаю о том, как же меня угораздило. Влюбиться в тебя было легко – ты ставишь на колени с первого взгляда. А вот завоевать неприступного Канду Юу оказалось почти нереально. Я говорю «почти», потому что у меня получилось. Я хотел, чтобы ты стал моим, и ты мой. Наше противостояние, гены Ноя, форма Ордена, убитые соратники – так много непреодолимых препятствий для любого чувства, кроме ненависти. Но мы, кажется, просто смели их, предпочитая не разбирать по кирпичику. Нам так было удобней. Просто смести. Ведь наше время ограничено, его нет на раздумья. Абсолютно иррационально и против всех правил нас тянуло друг к другу. Что я сказал Роад? Любовь между Ноем и экзорцистом не приведёт ни к чему хорошему? Сейчас я бы послал к чёрту того, кто скажет такое мне.  
Ты совершенно непредсказуемый, невероятный, уникальный. Я опасался раскаяния, постоянных покаяний и стенаний в духе «мы не должны, оставь меня, я хочу это прекратить». Но ты не только ответил взаимностью, ты совершенно беззастенчиво наслаждаешься каждой минутой.  
Ты оделся, но не завязал волосы в хвост. Ты не делаешь этого при мне – я слишком люблю, когда они свободно падают на спину.  
Вот и всё. Самурай взял свою катану и направился к двери. Я тушу сигарету и поднимаюсь с кровати, натягивая халат. Встряхиваю длинными волосами – они мешают. Мой воин слегка притормаживает, явно чего-то ждёт с моей стороны. Я подхожу. Ты смотришь на меня, на распахнутый халат, усмехаешься уголком губ, – так только ты можешь, мне всегда хочется после такой твоей усмешки швырнуть тебя на кровать и… - протягиваешь руку, запахивая полы халата. Отворачиваешься.  
А потом, стоя на пороге, я смотрю, как с первыми лучами солнца ты уходишь. Стройная, невероятно сильная фигура в длинном плаще на пустой ещё улице кажется одинокой. Я всегда смотрю тебе вслед. Ты ни разу не повернулся. А я смотрю и думаю, что ведь любой наш раз может оказаться последним. И ловлю каждое мгновение.  
Вдруг ты останавливаешься. Я замираю. Ты медленно поворачиваешь голову, и я могу видеть твой профиль. Посмотришь или нет? Мне интересно. Я хочу увидеть, наконец, твои глаза в момент расставания. Ветер слегка треплет твои волосы. Ты так прекрасен сейчас, мой воин.  
Повернись.  
Ты стоишь так считанные мгновения, а потом решительно отворачиваешься и идёшь по улице. Я ухожу в дом и закрываю дверь только когда твой силуэт уже невозможно разглядеть.  
Что я буду делать, если однажды ты не придёшь?


End file.
